Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008 Film)
Journey to the Center of the Earth (also promoted as Journey to the Center of the Earth 3-D or Journey 3-D) is a 2008 American 3D science fantasy adventure film directed by Eric Brevig and starring Brendan Fraser, Anita Briem, and Josh Hutcherson. It is an adaptation of the Jules Verne novel (which had previously been adapted multiple times, most notably in the 1959 film of the same name), and was released in both 3D and 2D theaters by New Line Cinema on July 11, 2008. Plot This film's plot summary may be too long or excessively detailed. Max Anderson (Jean-Michel Paré) is being pursued by a Giganotosaurus until a fissure vent opens in the ground. When he tries to jump across, he calls out his brother's name before falling into the vent. Ten years later, Max's 13-year-old son, Sean Anderson (Josh Hutcherson), visits Max's brother, volcanologist Trevor Anderson (Brendan Fraser). In a box of items that belonged to Max is a book, Journey to the Center of the Earth by Jules Verne. Notes written by Max are found inside the book. In Trevor's volcanology laboratory, a device shows activity on Snæfell, a dormant volcano in Iceland. Trevor and Sean travel to Iceland to investigate. They try to contact Icelandic volcanologist Sigurbjörn Ásgeirsson, but instead encounter his daughter Hannah Ásgeirsdóttir (Anita Briem) since her father had died some years earlier. It turns out that Sigurbjörn and Max were both Vernians, a group of people who believe the works of Jules Verne to be fact and not fiction. Hannah offers to help them climb the volcano. While the group is hiking up the volcano, a lightning storm forces them to take shelter in a cave. The cave entrance collapses, trapping them in what appears to be an abandoned mine. The trio rappel down a giant hole and ride on out-of-control mine carts, in which the tracks start to branch off in three ways. Hannah and Trevor save each other from dead-ends and Sean reunites with them. They reach the bottom of a volcanic vent filled with different varieties of crystals, including diamonds. Sean accidentally drops a diamond, which breaks the muscovite floor, and they begin to fall towards the center of the Earth. The vent eventually becomes a water slide which drops them safely into a lake in the center of the Earth, which turns out to be a completely separate world contained within the Earth. The group starts seeking a way back to the surface. Along the way, they find evidence that someone had been there a hundred years ago. Trevor remarks that some instruments found are Lidenbrock's (the name of a character in the book), suggesting that another group had previously made the journey, somehow returned to the surface and recounted the tale of their adventure to Verne. They find a large tree with some of Max's things inside of it. While Trevor and Sean are examining what they've found, Hannah finds Max's body. They bury Max on the beach of the underground ocean and Trevor reads a letter to Sean found in Max's journal. Trevor discovers that his brother died due to dehydration because of hot magma surrounding the center of the Earth. Using information from Max's journal, Trevor determines that they must find a geyser that can send them to the surface before the temperature rises to 200 °F. Further, they must reach the geyser within 48 hours or the water for the geyser will have evaporated. They build a raft and begin crossing the underground ocean, but soon are attacked by a pack of Xiphactinus, until a pod of Elasmosaurus devour the Xiphactinus, allowing the trio to escape. The raft's sail becomes loose. Sean tries to hold on, but is blown away and separated from the two adults. Sean wakes up on a beach and a little bio-luminescent bird guides Sean towards the river. Meanwhile, Trevor and Hannah decide to take a rest, but are attacked by carnivorous plants. Hannah is captured and strangled by a plant. Trevor battles the other plants and rips the plant, that is holding Hannah by the neck, out of the ground, and they continue towards the geyser. When they arrive at the river, Trevor calls out to Sean but gets no response. Trevor says he is going to look for Sean, but tells Hannah she should continue on to the geyser and save herself. Before he goes, Hannah kisses Trevor in case he does not return. Meanwhile, Sean has entered an arid, bone-filled area. He then encounters an enormous Albino Giganotosaurus, which upon seeing him, begins to chase after him. As the Tyrannosaurus chases him, Trevor hears Sean's screaming and breaks the wall separating them, the dinosaur breaks through the wall and chases them but Trevor sees and runs for a Muscovite field, the Giganotosaurus follows him, as ground collapses under its footsteps and falls into the dark sinkhole. When they get to a river, they find Hannah sailing a boat fashioned from the top jaw of a carnivorous dinosaur. They sail to a volcano with magma rising in its crater, and find out they missed the geyser. Sean notices that the crater walls are wet. Trevor hears water flowing on the other side of the walls and sees that the crater walls contain magnesium. After he uses a flare to ignite the magnesium, the resulting water-magma collision triggers the geyser, shooting them up and out of the center of the Earth through Mount Vesuvius. When they fall, they accidentally destroy some of the vines in a vineyard. To make amends with the vineyard's farmer, Sean gives the owner a diamond that he found while in the center of the Earth. Trevor sees that Sean has many more diamonds in his backpack. After the adventure, Sean visits Trevor and Hannah in their new home, purchased using some of the diamonds Sean took from the cave; Trevor is also using them to fund his late brother's laboratory. Trevor hands Sean a book about another strange land, Atlantis: The Antediluvian World by Ignatius L. Donnelly, and suggests they get together during Sean's Christmas break. Sean reveals that he has brought the little bird back from the center of the Earth to keep as a pet. However, the bird happily flies away. Trivia *The Albino Dinosaur has the appearance of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Due to the early Concept designs. At the end it was called a Giganotosaurus. Due to a 3rd extra finger. But some say the Albino Dinosaur looks more like a T.Rex than the South American Carcharodontosaur itself. Gallery J3draftstorm1.jpg JTCOE Elasmosaurus.jpg 445990dbac95.jpg Category:Film